Talk:RainWings/@comment-156.1.60.60-20180315023140
Rainwing vs. Nightwing. Take this test to see who you are. 1) are you female or male? (Female go to 2, male go to 3) 2) Do you like the color red or blue better? (Red go to 4, blue go to 5) 3) Do you like the color green or purple better? (Green go to six, purple go to seven) 4) congrats, you are a female rainwing named Honeysuckle. See what your job would be: pick, are you lazy? (Yes goes to 8, no go to 9) 5) congrats, you are a female nightwing named Virtue. See what your job would be: pick, are you more of a scientist or an artist? (Scientist go to 10, artist go to 11) 6) congrats, you are a male rainwing named Grapefruit. What is your job? Pick, are you fast? (Yes go to 12, no go to 13) 7) yay for you. You are a male nightwing named Humility. What would your job be? Pick: are you vegetarian? (Yes goes to 14, no goes to 15) 8) awesome! You are a female rainwing named Honeysuckle that teaches advanced napping techniques. Your favorite food is papaya, and you have a crush on that nice farmer named Grapefruit that lives near you. Although you are lazy, you enjoy hiding in the trees and scaring your freinds. Your scales are usually a light pink with tints of blue, but sometimes they turn gold, just because you know your friends can’t make their scales that pretty. You’re witty and smart, but also sweet and soft tempered. 9) cool. You’re a female rainwing named Honeysuckle, and you teach tree gliding. Your favorite thing to do is swing around the trees and spy on sloths, which you think are much smarter than dragons think they are. Your favorite food is Mango, which also happens to be the name of your crush. Your scales are always the brightest colors you can make them, but usually they are sparkly yellow. You know you’re faster than all of your friends, and you show it off. You’re awesome and you know it, though you have a fiery temper when you aren’t the boss of things. You’re also pretty sure that half the dragons in the village have a crush on you. 10) amazing! You’re a female nightwing named Virtue. You teach astronomy and your partner is a cute librarian named Humility. Your favorite food is goat liver, which you can hardly ever get anymore because you live in the rainforest now. However, you are fascinated by the way of life of the rainwings, and you can see so many new constellations. You have a pet lizard that follows you around everywhere, and you keep having to save it from big things with teeth. You’re quite shy, but very smart. The silver scales that glint near your horns are your main feature, and you love showing them off. Your underscales are a deep blue, and of course you make up some wild (and untrue) stories about how you’re half seawing. 11) wow! You are a female nightwing named Virtue. Youre a sculptor, and your art is loved by your queen. Your green horns and claws are your favorite part of your looks, and your white underbelly is beautiful. A dragon named Humility has a huge crush on you, and you maybe sort of like them too. You love your job, and you make art everywhere you go. You have a calm personality, but a huge ego. Your pride sometimes gets in your way, but that’s what makes you a natural leader. Everyone wants to be your friend. 12) whoo! Yore a male rainwing named Grapefruit. You teach venom shooting, but your dream job would be tree gliding. Your scales are usually dark red, but that’s not because you’re mad! You are the cheeriest dragon around. You have three sloths, and you love them all. Your favorite thing to do is fly around when you aren’t doing your job, or talking to your girlfriend, Honeysuckle. Your optimistic personality is so strong that even the surliest of dragons smile at you! You bring light into everyone’s day. 13) wow! You are a male rainwing named Grapefruit. Your job is to collect fruits all day, and you love it. Your colors never stay the same for a second, they are always shifting around. Your crush, Grapefruit, calls you Rainbow because of this. Your favorite pastime is trying to match fruits exactly. You are grumpy at first, but mostly insecure. However, when you are with friends, you become cheerful and let out your inner spirit. You’re the funniest in the village. 14) awesome! You are a male nightwing named Humility. Your job is to